loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Chuu
Chuu (Hangul: 츄) is the tenth revealed member of LOOΠΔ and a member of its third sub-unit, LOOΠΔ / yyxy. She was born as Kim Ji Woo (Hangul: 김지우) on October 20, 1999 in North Chungcheong, South Korea. She debuted on December 14, 2017 as a member and subsequently released her solo single album "Chuu" on December 28, 2017. Early Life Chuu was born and raised in Chungju, Chungcheong Province, South Korea, with her parents and two younger brothers. She attended Saet-byul Elementary school and San-nam Middle school. Growing up, Chuu had always wanted to be a singer. However, she was not given support from her mother due to her familiarity with the difficulties of becoming a singer. Despite that, Chuu continued to pursue her dream with the approval of her father.SBS Love FM In order to become a singer, Chuu applied and was accepted as a singer major at Hanlim Multi Arts High School in Seoul in 2015. Later, she became a trainee at FNC Academy in 2016.Chuu Navilerra Cover Sometime after, she left FNC Academy and joined Music Works. It was also around this time that Chuu started her popular Instagram account. Wanting to further challenge herself, Chuu departed from Music Works to seek for a new agency. Although she auditioned for JYP Entertainment and YG Entertainment's "The Black Label", she was not accepted into either one of them. On November 11, 2017, Chuu made her final post on Instagram before disappearing. Seemingly unrelated, a member of LOONA, named Yves, appeared in episode 230 of LOONA TV on December 6. A day later, the teaser for LOONA's 10th member was released. Not until days after the episode of LOONA TV, a fan of Chuu's noticed that Yves' phone had a sticker given to Chuu on her birthday two months before. As a result, many fans had predicted that the new member would be the well known 'Instagrammer' "Kim Ji Woo". These were later confirmed on December 13 when it was announced the new member was Chuu.Chuu History Compilation by Casker On February 9, 2018 Chuu graduated from Hanlim Multi Arts School alongside Kim Lip. History Predebut= |-| Reveal= The first teaser was released on December 6, 2017. Caption: 2017. 12. 14 에덴에서 떨어진 또 하나의 소녀 (Another girl who fell from Eden) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The second teaser was released on December 13, 2017. Caption: 비밀스러운 소녀 츄 가 찾아옵니다. (A mysterious girl, Chuu is coming.) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The third teaser was released on December 14, 2017. Caption: 사탕처럼 달콤한 (Sweet like candy) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The fourth teaser was released on December 15, 2017. Caption: 맛있어! (Delicious!) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The fifth teaser was released on December 16, 2017. Caption: 근데, 이런 디저트 말고. 이브 언니의 사과를 주세요! (Can I get Yves’ apple instead of this dessert?) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The sixth teaser was released on December 17, 2017. Caption: 분위기 있게 츄~ (Chuu with a romantic vibe) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The seventh teaser was released on December 19, 2017. Caption: 새로운 내가 날 알게된 거야 Always (The new me learnt about me, always) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The eighth teaser was released on December 20, 2017. Caption: #이달의소녀"츄"를 소개합니다. 지우밍으로 불리웠던 아이에요! 애정 할수록 자라나는 아이에요. (Introducing “ Chuu “ of LOOΠΔ. She was a girl called Jiwooming! She blooms with your love.) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The ninth teaser was released on December 21, 2017. Caption: 사과 따위 필요없어 (I don’t need an apple at all) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The tenth teaser was released on December 22, 2017. Caption: 이달의소녀 (츄) Chuu, Yves&Chuu Release 2017. 12. 28 pm12 (KST) Chuu, Yves&Chuu Tracklist 01 HeartAttack 02 Girl’s Talk ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• MUSIC VIDEO TEASERS: The [Teaser 이달의 소녀/츄 (LOONA/Chuu) "Heart Attack"] was released on YouTube on December 24, 2017. The 이달의 소녀/츄 (LOONA/Chuu) "Heart Attack" Teaser was released on V LIVE on December 25, 2017. Profile * Stage Name: Chuu (츄) * Birth Name: Kim Ji Woo (김지우; 金智雨) * Name Meaning(s): 金智雨 (?) * Nickname(s): Jiwooming (지우밍), Vitaming (비타밍), Chuuming Girl (츄밍), Potatowoo ( 감자우), Ming Princess, Ming (밍) * Birth date: October 20, 1999 (age ) * Horoscope: Libra * Blood type: A * Birth place: Chungju, Chungcheong Province, South Korea * Current residence: LOOΠΔ Dormitory, Seoul, South Korea * Roommates: Yves, Go Won, Olivia Hye * Family: Parents; two younger brothers * Body statistics: 159cm (height) * Education: Saet-byul Elementary School, San-nam Middle School, Hanlim Multi Arts High School (graduated) * Languages: Korean (fluent) * Position: Vocal * Instruments: ? * Hobbies: Playing Nintendo with members, collecting stickers, watching movies at dawn, watching night scenery, writing in diary * Likes: Fans, bike/car ride along Han River, photos of other members * Dislikes: Hot things, diets, painful things * Personality: ? Discography Single albums * "Chuu" (2017) OSTs * "Princess Pring OST" (2016)어른이 되고 싶어 Filmography Music Video Appearances Trivia * She was suspected to be the 10th girl because her Instagram account was deleted shortly after her "Who's Next Girl?" teaser was released. * Before her debut, she was very well known because she had a popular Instagram account. * She is good friends with Momoland's JooE, Red Velvet's Yeri, and WJSN's Yeonjung. * Chuu and Kim Lip have known each other since middle school and attended the same high school. * Chuu's stage name is derived from her real name Jiwoo (지우), which is roughly pronounced "JEE-OO". * One of Chuu's other possible stage names was Adam. Chuu thought it was derived from the Korean word for "adorable" but it actually referred to the idea of Adam and Eve.NCT Night Night 09/13/18 ** Go Won and Olivia Hye were later teased about possibly receiving the same stage name.LOONA TV #272LOONA TV #319 * Her zodiac sign is Libra. * Her role model is Ariana Grande. * She used to be a The Music Works trainee. * She prefers dresses over pants. * According to YeoJin during a V LIVE, Chuu is cute and often speaks in the third person (e.g. "Jiwoo is going to take a shower", "Jiwoo night" instead of "Good night", "Chuu is cold", etc.). Gallery References Category:Chuu Category:Members Category:LOONA Category:LOONA yyxy